1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an electronic circuit therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel and a scan circuit therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, display panels are widely used in our daily lives, such as being applied to mobile phones and computers.
The display device typically includes a scan circuit, a data circuit and a plurality of pixels arranged in an array. The scan circuit can include a plurality of stages of shift registers electrically connected in series to each other. Through the shift registers, the scan circuit can generate a plurality of scan signals, and provides the scan signals to scan lines in the pixel array, so as to turn on the pixels row-by-row/column-by-column. The data circuit can generate a plurality of data signals simultaneously, and provide the data signals to the pixels which are turned on, such that the display statuses (e.g., colors and grey levels) of the pixels which are turned on can be updated accordingly. Through such an operation, images can be displayed and updated on the display panel.
In practice, each of the shift registers in the scan circuit can include a plurality of switches. The switches can be implemented by metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) or thin film transistors (TFTs). The scan circuit can generate the scan signals by turning on/off the switches at specific time points. However, the leakage currents of the switches may cause voltage shifts of some specific nodes in the shift registers, and such voltage shifts may make the scan circuit output the scan signals incorrectly and result in operational instability of the display panel.